Jikowitz
Jikowitz is the pairing of Jade West and Erwin Sikowitz, J'/ade and S/'ikowitz (as a student-teacher friendship). It is unlikely this pairing will happen in the show because of the large age difference and illegality of a potential relationship as Sikowitz is 34 and Jade is 16. THIS PAIRING IS FOR FRIENDSHIP SPECULATION ONLY! Jikowitz Moments Season 1 'Pilot' * Sikowitz chooses Jade to lead Improv and allows her to choose her own partners. *He tells her to kiss her boyfriend on her own time because he wants her to focus on the lesson. *He agrees with Jade that if Tori is playing the part of a dog, she should act like one. *Sikowitz does not act angry or try to punish Jade after she dumps coffee on Tori. *Sikowitz chuckles when Jade kisses Beck. 'The Bird Scene' *Sikowitz has Cat and Jade perform a scene for the class. *Sikowitz hits Cat in the face with the ball instead of Jade. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' * Sikowitz allows the group to create a fake ping pong team. *It is Jade's idea to take Sikowitz out to the fancy restaurant in order to get him to agree to their plan. *Jade calls Sikowitz 'our favorite teacher'. *Sikowitz and Jade clink glasses. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Sikowitz tells Jade that she is lucky to have Beck and tells her to stop being such a gank. He might have told her this because he wants her and Beck's relationship to succeed, as he is her friend. *Jade is the first one to try and get Sikowitz's attention when he's freaking out about the ringing noise. *Jade screams and cheers when Sikowitz performs at Karaoke Dokie. *Jade hugs Sikowitz along with the rest of her friends at the end of his performance. 'Rex Dies' *Sikowitz puts Jade on lighting crew with Cat instead of special effects crew with Sinjin (maybe because he knows that Sinjin freaks her out). *Sikowitz allows Jade to go to the hospital with Beck, Cat, Tori and Rex. *Sikowitz and Jade work together to hold Robbie back from getting Rex out of the TurboJet. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Jade gives Sikowitz a dollar to get to the point, which he accepts (coincidentally, he does so while saying "I couldn't possible take your money"). *Sikowitz picks Jade to be a part of the money-earning musical group. *When Cat mentions that Jade can't fit her boobs in the hamburger, Sikowitz exclaims "Pardon?". 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *When Sikowitz asks who wants to come to his house for a sleepover, Jade immediately responds by loudly saying "I DO" with her hand in the air. *When Jade calls him a lunatic, she quickly adds 'no offense', and he responds with 'None taken'. *Sikowitz says that he likes Jade's bitterness. *When Jade burns her hand, Sikowitz seems concerned and suggests that he drive her to the hospital. *Jade tries to stay in character even after she burned her hand, showing her dedication to Sikowitz's challenge. *After Jade runs out, he gives Beck and Tori a look and says "She never once broke character", obviously impressed with her. Season 2 Beck Falls for Tori Jade laughs when Sikowitz makes fun of Tori's dreams. She says that his class was the best class ever. *Sikowitz doesn't scold Jade for kicking Tori out of her chair. Sikowitz asks Jade what she thinks of Cat, Andre, and Beck's scene. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Sikowitz is apologetic to Jade when he informs her that she didn't get the part. *Sikowitz casts Jade as Tori's understudy, meaning that he believes that she has the potential to play the lead. *Jade is mad at Tori, not Sikowitz, about the casting. *Sikowitz lets Jade go to the hospital to visit Robbie. *Sikowitz won't let Jade go onstage when Tori can't perform because of her behavior that week, exercising a parental sort of authority over her and teaching her a necessary lesson. 'Prom Wrecker' *Jade is mad at Tori, not Sikowitz, for her show getting canceled. Other Programs 'IParty with Victorious' *Jade and Sikowitz are in a hot tub together. *Both times Sikowitz tries to scare his students, he does so with Jade nearby. *Sikowitz jumps out of the water right in front of Jade, scaring her. *Jade warns Sikowitz that Beck is unscarable. *Both Jade and Sikowitz yell at Sinjin for interrupting the game and Sikowitz tells Jade it's her turn. *Sikowitz tells Jade that she's a sour taste. *Sikowitz asks Jade what she thinks of Tori and Beck's scene. 'TheSlap.com Hints' *Sikowitz warns Jade not to passively aggressively threaten Tori, maybe because he doesn't want her to get in trouble. *Jade says that Sikowitz is her favorite teacher at the school, saying that he's crazy but he's a good actor. *Sikowitz forces Jade to do a drive by acting exercise for him. *Jade tells Sikowitz that he should buy some shoes when he asks how he can keep his feet clean. *Sikowitz slaps Jade in the video of him singing "My World". *Jade is the only one who asks where Sikowitz is when he doesn't show up for class. Category:Friendship Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Minor Pairings